sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Char Dunedain
Char Dunedain was a soldier of the Fells who would later be appointed General of the Highlander Army by Queen Raisa ana'Marianna. Personality Dunedain was a very frank person that was not cowed by popular opinion. When given permission to speak bluntly she does so, even if it is before the Queen. Despite having strong opinions she was very loyal to the Fells as a whole and an efficient leader. Dunedain believes there should be more native-borns in the Fells army and that they should focus on mountain warfare as the only way they can be invaded is by sea or over the mountains. It was wisest to stop the enemy before they reached Vale, since that is where armies from the flat-lands would have the advantage. She does not like or dislike Wizards and was named Demonai once, but turned it down to join Wein House as she thought their view was too narrow-minded. She wished to send the mercenaries Klemeth filled the army with back and use a mix of people form the Fells - clan, wizard, Valefolk, and immigrated Down-realmers if they were here to stay. That, she believed, was the proper balance. She also wished to make sure the Guard and Army did not work at cross-purposes. Appearance Dunedain was part-Clan. She had grey eyes that were startling against her coppery skin. Her hair was sun-streaked brown, tied back with a cord. Her nose had been broken at one point and badly repaired. History Originally from the Chalk Cliffs, Dunedain was named Demonai, a rare honor for a mixed-blood, but refused as she believed their views were too narrow. She spent several years at Wein House, then captained a salvo of native-borns who served as mercenaries in Arden for five years. The fact she survived that long was considered commendable. She then returned to the Fells and joined the Highlander Army under General Fletcher as colonel. After Klemeth replaced Fletcher as General, friction arose between them and she finally asked for a transfer into the Queen's Guard, even though it meant a major demotion. She spent the next six years in the Guard. Edon Byrne later sent her to replace Gillen on the West Wall, where she mended relations with the Waterwalkers. Her current rank was Sergeant. The Crimson Crown Queen Raisa ana'Marianna decided she needed to replace Klemeth as General of the Highland Army, as he held the Spirit Clans in disdain, made no move to curtail cruelty among his troops, and stocked the army with stripers - mercenaries loyal to him more then the Throne. Amon Byrne suggested replacing him with Char Dunedain, who had been brought from the West Wall to report in person to the Queen about the current conditions there. Dunedain was interviewed by Queen Raisa and told to speak frankly about what she thought of current conditions in the army and what she would want from the queen. Queen Raisa was impressed by her and arranged to replace Klemeth with her. Klemeth apparently got word of his upcoming replacement and staged a coup with the mercenary army. Char Dunedain was among those trapped in the Fellsmarch Castle with the Queen by his army. She led the fraction of troops inside on Queen Raisa's behalf. After the defeat of the Arden invaders, she remained as General of the Highlander Army. Category:Characters Category:Resident of Fells Category:CC Characters Category:Females